<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686741">Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus'>PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Fluff and Humor, I hope those tags don't spoil too much, M/M, based on their ochiruna apperance, becoming closer, cute fluffy and happy skyberry, no beta we die like real men, no one dies I promise, only Takumi's pride suffers a little, see I can write skyberry without making it a love triangle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Besides knowing Sukai since the very beginning, Takumi and him were not as close as you would expect them. However a TV appearance finally brings the two of them closer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawanishi Takumi/Kinjo Sukai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TV schedules always gave Takumi mixed feelings. On the one hand, they were the best way to make more people interested in his group, but far too often it was some kind of jump scare show which left him shaken afterwards. Thus, each time their manager told him that he was chosen to appear at a show, he couldn’t help but prepare himself for the worst.  </p>
<p>However, when he was told that he would appear together with Sukai – one of the two members who weren’t scared of anything – Takumi felt safe regarding the next schedule. There was no way that it was a show like Dokkiri because they always wanted someone to freak out, thus the younger one’s not reacting pokerface was right the opposite of their preferred material.  </p>
<p>Still, he and Sukai were still an unlikely combination. Besides knowing each other from the very beginning – they’ve met at the airport on the way to Korea – and their personalities were somewhat similar, they were not as close with each other as you would expect. Sometimes they just… co-existed because they were too awkward to become close with each other.  </p>
<p>Due the increase of their schedules, they spent more time with each other and got to know each other better recently, yet there was still something like a wall between them. They still hadn’t fully figured out how to deal with each other. Most likely because they were both introverts and needed someone extrovert to pull them out of their shells – something Ren managed to do well with both of them and besides them being often in the dancer's vicinity, not much progress was made in the relationship of the two introverts.  </p>
<p>But it didn’t mean that Takumi disliked Sukai’s presence. Actually, it was rather the opposite. The younger one’s calm nature was comforting and luckily, he preferred to prank other members. Thus, Takumi liked being around Sukai – he just had no idea how to express that.<br/>
Sometimes they praised each other but it felt natural to do that with each member, nothing special between them. They still needed to find what was special for the two of them. </p>
<p>Hence, the drive to their schedule was as quiet as always. Takumi was watching the scenery passing by and Sukai watched something on his phone. Not many words were exchanged and the pink haired one didn’t even know what they should talk about – the first briefing for the show had happened already and they would receive all other information at the shooting side. Also, they just had spent the previous day together, so there was no new information to be exchanged.<br/>
It became a little better once they arrived that the grounds and got the in deep briefing from the show. They exchanged opinions on how to deal with the obstacles but again it wasn’t a deep talk either, that’s just what you do as a team, wasn't it? </p>
<p>After the briefing they changed into the sportswear for the program and Takumi couldn’t help but admire Sukai’s visuals. The outfit enchanted his tall and sporty figure, something the older one was slightly jealous of. Besides the fact that Takumi had the longest sports record of the members, he didn’t look like that. He didn’t have those long slender legs that hinted speed or the sharp eyes that seemed to be able to analyse each one of the opponent’s movements – and stared right at him which made him slightly uncomfortable. </p>
<p>“Are you ready, Sukai?”<br/>
Suddenly, the younger one broke the gaze and seemed confused for a moment. “Hm? What?”<br/>
“I asked whether you are ready. Where you day dreaming?”<br/>
“No, I did mental training. It helps me to focus on such challenges.”<br/>
That was another admirable feature of the other one. He could immerse himself fully into a task. He could do to a degree that no other member, not even Takumi himself, could reach. “Then you better win this game.” </p>
<p> “Don’t you have any confidence regarding the game?”<br/>
“Not at all. I know I’m here for my looks and for my reactions. They could have called Junki if they really wanted another member to last long.” While Takumi had a competitive side - all members had that or else they wouldn't have participated in a survival audition - , he also had a realistic expectation regarding the show which seemed to be quite impossible to win. There were those inhuman hunters once again and besides lasting long in a similar show, this one was a level higher. Furthermore, in the end of the previous show everyone had talked about his face and not his achievements – as expected from an idol. Sure, he wanted to come far, but he doubted to have any chance of winning.  </p>
<p>“That’s the wrong way to look at it. You are here for your looks and your skills. Just like you became a member for both of that. If you think you will lose from the start, this will happen for sure.” Another amazing detail of Sukai was, that besides being equally crazy as the rest of S4, he carried a wisdom that sometimes made it hard to believe that he only turned 20 years old this year.<br/>
„I guess you are right. “  </p>
<p>Takumi was the first one of them to challenge the parkour and besides having a good feeling at the start, he ended up in the water sooner than he expected. His competitive part was frustrated but at least he didn’t have to deal with another one of those hunters again. Those guys were scary. Still, that Sukai laughed about his fall made Takumi want to punch the younger one besides him being the first one who helped him out of the pool. </p>
<p>“Did you enjoy seeing me falling that much?”<br/>
“Yes, you were a good example how you shouldn’t do that.”<br/>
“Thanks a lot.” Because it was November already, it was freezing cold once Takumi left the water. Only Sukai’s warm hand gave him a little bit of comfort until a staff member took over to give him a towel and padded coat.<br/>
Now, due his mishap he was out of the competition and had to watch the show from the side lines which didn't seem exciting until Sukai's turn came. </p>
<p>Eventually, Sukai was one of the last ones who competed in the first stage and from the start Takumi couldn’t help but to be impressed by him. He already had high expectations for the younger one’s turn, but his speed and nimbleness exceeded Takumi’s predictions. While the brown haired one was usually called a fox or a wolf, his movements actually reminded Takumi of a cat. Thus, it was no surprise that Sukai ended up being the 2nd fastest of the first round. </p>
<p>In the end, not enough people passed the first round, hence Takumi got another chance – which ended up with him falling into the water due the movements of one of his opponents once again.<br/>
Anew it was Sukai who was the first one had the edge of the pool to help him out. The younger one was even faster than the program staff and for a moment Takumi wanted to hug the younger one. It had started to rain and the wind had become stronger, thus coming out of the water made him feel even colder than the first time. But Sukai’s hand was warm and beside him not wearing one of the padded coats – those were reserved for the losers – he radiated some heat. </p>
<p>Yet there were cameras everywhere, thus Takumi resisted the urge to do that. He went back to the drop out area and anticipated the younger one’s next turn. The next stage looked easier and perfect for someone with a samurai like iron mind like Sukai, but in the end he also dropped into the water. Still, Takumi couldn’t help but to be impressed by him.  </p>
<p>The whole time Sukai had looked like it was the easiest thing he had over done and he stayed glued on the log much longer than Takumi could have done – his arms were simply too short for that.  </p>
<p>Without a moment of hesitation, the pink haired one returned the earlier favours and went to the pool as the first one to help his group member out of the water. “You were awesome, Sukai.” The whole time he had thought that and he felt like the younger one needed that praise now. Too often he had seen Sukai being discouraged after a failure.<br/>
“Thank you. But sadly, I didn’t win.”<br/>
“You won the JO1 battle which isn’t bad either.” </p>
<p>The staff came and finally Sukai also got one of the warm coats. Save the warm energy the brown haired one radiated the whole time, Takumi had been worried about him. The weather was a typical fall one, thus it was easy to catch a cold. With nothing but light sportswear the chance was high that you could get sick on that day and it was the last thing they needed now.  </p>
<p>Together they went back to the waiting area where Takumi was offered to fall into the pool for a third time. The actual offer was that he could try the extra chance, yet the task seemed nearly impossible.<br/>
“You should try it. You have a good aim from your baseball years and a good body control, so you won’t touch the water accidentally.”, encourage Sukai him.<br/>
Originally, the pink haired one had wanted to decline, yet Sukai seemed so confident that he could make it and he didn’t want to disappoint him. Thus, he agreed to try another challenge.</p>
<p>Ultimately, he missed the goal by a few centimetres which was more frustrating than him ending up in the water for a third time that day.<br/>
Once more it was Sukai who welcomed him at the edge and to his surprise, the younger one wrapped him inside of his own coat before a staff member came with Takumi’s one. “Thank you for trying again.”<br/>
“Someone had to save our reputation.”<br/>
“Or make the fans whipped. You look hot when you are wet.” </p>
<p>Luckily, it was already quite dark or otherwise someone would have seen Takumi’s blush in that moment. His face had started to feel warm after Sukai’s compliment. He didn’t even know why he reacted like that. Maybe it was the compliment or Sukai’s smell which came from the warm coat that enveloped him now. He had no idea about the exact reason but he hoped that no one had noticed his reaction.  </p>
<p>Finally, the shooting was over and both of them could change into their own warm clothing. Sukai’s words still echoed in Takumi’s mind, thus he acted somewhat bashful when they were changing. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen the younger one half naked already, the members always changed in the same room before practise, but this time it was quite difficult not to stare at Sukai’s toned body. The workout the brown haired one had started in the recent weeks had been fruitful and those muscles really suited him. It was no surprise that Sukai’s fans were crazy about him and his looks.  </p>
<p>"Did you hurt yourself?” Sukai suddenly asked.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“You fell into the water three times. I only felt once and it hurt a little so I was wondering whether you are hurt.”<br/>
“No, I’m fine I think.” While admiring Sukai’s body Takumi had completely forgotten to continue to dress himself. He wanted to put on his hoodie but the other one stopped him to check on his torso at least. His touch felt hotter than before and Takumi was sure that his face colour was a similar shade than his hair colour by now. It was beyond embarrassing. He wasn’t some middle school girl. Just a guy with his group member after a sports TV show. </p>
<p>“I don’t see anything. But tell me if something hurts.”<br/>
“Thank you.” As fast as Takumi could he put on his hoodie because this time Sukai’s sharp gaze felt like he was also reading his thoughts and he really didn't want the other one to know about the mess of thoughts he had right now.<br/>
“I’m really glad that your handsome face isn’t hurt.” Fortunately, before the pink haired one’s mind could go crazy, their manager called them because it was time for their departure.  </p>
<p>In the car, their manager reassured them that they had done well in the program, yet both of them felt like a little down anyway.<br/>
Sukai had expected to come at least into the final stage and meanwhile Takumi felt bitter that he dropped into the water not only once but three times.  </p>
<p>Both the show and their frustration made Takumi feel exhausted in a way. He thought about taking a nap until they arrived in the dorm, but for some reason the car felt cold. Maybe all those drops had made him soaked to his bones, so that he still felt cold besides wearing warmer and dry clothing now. The only warmth he could feel came from his right side – where Sukai was sitting.<br/>
There was the urge to lean to him to get some of the tempting warmth, yet it felt embarrassing to do so.  </p>
<p>“Next time, I’m going to win the show.” Sukai’s voice was full of determination.<br/>
“I hope so. You showed your athletic side well today.” Even a few hours later, Takumi was still amazed by the other one’s movements.<br/>
“You don’t want to try it again?”<br/>
“Nah, from now on I’m hoping for some comedy shows. Those are far more fun.”<br/>
“But you look hot when you are wet and your reactions are the best.” </p>
<p>Once more a blush creeped on Takumi’s face. Just like when it came to his fans, Sukai had an intuition which buttons he had to push to make someone else’s heart go faster. “That’s why I want to go to comedy show, my reactions are good and I stay safe.”<br/>
“So, you don’t want more people to fall into your swamp with your visuals?”<br/>
“Who says I can’t make them fall during comedy shows?”<br/>
“Because you made me fall hard today.” </p>
<p>The laughing from the front side of the car seemed like that their manager thought that Sukai was nothing but joking, but in Takumi’s ears that didn’t sound like a joke at all. On the other hand, it was Sukai. That guy could seem serious until the very last moment, so that everyone believed he was truly serious. “Stop it. You were the actual hot one today. How did you manage to stay that warm the whole time?” </p>
<p>“It’s my hot heart which by the way only beats for you today.” This line was so cheesy that the other one had to be joking, but even in the dark car, Takumi couldn’t find any hint in Sukai’s face that it was a joke.<br/>
“I thought it was beating for the challenge. You wanted to win it.”<br/>
“Maybe that’s why I didn’t win. Because you distracted it.”<br/>
There was more laughing from the front and a comment that their manager was fearing for Sukai’s fan’s sanity during the next video calls, yet Takumi still had no idea what to think about that. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Sukai took Takumi’s hand and laid it on his heart. “See? It’s only beating for you.”<br/>
However, more than the beating heart of the younger one, Takumi felt the warmth of his hand. His own hand felt about 10 degrees colder, thus he couldn’t help but wrap his fingers around Sukai’s ones.<br/>
“You are cold.”<br/>
“And you are warm.” </p>
<p>In an abrupt movement, Takumi was pulled as close to Sukai as the seatbelts allowed them. Normally, the pink haired one would have tried to move away as fast as possible - it had taken months for him to feel comfortable enough to let other members like Ren, Keigo or Junki hug him, but in Sukai’s case it felt right from the very first moment. The strong arms around him and the heat the younger one radiated was what he needed in that moment; thus, Takumi didn’t mind to be a somewhat oversized plushie for him.  </p>
<p>“You smell good.”, heard Takumi Sukai whispering. He knew that this was the biggest compliment Sukai would give to other people. But not only the compliment, the younger one’s low voice whispering also made his heart beat faster. Normally, such situations triggered his flight instinct, yet in his moment he liked the situation very much. Maybe it was the warmth he felt or maybe it was Sukai himself. He didn’t know and he didn’t care. </p>
<p>Finally, Takumi didn’t even notice that he felt asleep in Sukai’s arms. Only when their manager woke them up once they reached the dorm, he noticed that he had slept soundly in the younger one’s arms. Speaking of Sukai, he had also slept while cuddling with Takumi and even their manager commented how cute they looked – and that he had taken a sneak shoot in case they needed something to make the fans go crazy.  </p>
<p>Takumi’s embarrassment about the whole situation returned, thus he wanted to go into his room as soon as possible, yet Sukai stopped him before he could run way. “I know that might not have been one of your favourite schedules, but it was one of mine for sure. So, thanks for today.”<br/>
“It’s okay. It’s not your fault that I dropped into the water three times.”<br/>
“But you looked handsome while doing that. But yeah, I hope I didn’t overstep any of your borders.”<br/>
“You did not, don’t worry. Hopefully, we will have another schedule together soon.” </p>
<p>Besides all those mixed feelings inside of him, Takumi had enjoyed the time he spent with Sukai. The man was mysterious and his actions were unpredictable, so Takumi still hadn’t figured out how to deal with him. Yet it didn’t mean that he didn’t look forward to try that in the future. They were permanent, weren’t they? So, he had all the time to fall deeper into the Kinjo Sukai swamp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>Skyberry nation, do you finally approve my work? It's cute and fluffy... and no one (only Takumi's pride) suffers haha<br/>Ochiruna and Skyberry's visuals were too good yesterday which finally motivated me to finish an another AU of them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>